


Tante Cinta & Milea

by SuperNatuGirL



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: AYO AYO AYO AYO, Dari Fanfiksi Randilan "Selamat Pagi Om Ganteng", F/F, Monggo masuk, Mungkin kalo bukan ff micin pertama, Sebuah SpinOff, WHERE MY MICIN SHIPPERS AT, Ya kedua
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNatuGirL/pseuds/SuperNatuGirL
Summary: //Sebuah bentuk spin-off dari ff "Selamat Pagi, Om Ganteng" dengan Cinta/Milea sebagai pemeran utama.//"Kenapa dek? Gak biasa ketemu LGBT?" Tanya Cinta, sebelum Milea bisa ninggalin dia.Milea berhenti lalu balik badan. Bukan itu alasannya. Bukan."Bukan gitu, mbak. Tapi aku belum kenal mbak, itu aja""Yasudah kita kenalan," Cinta berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu nawarin tangannya ke Milea dalam gestur kenalan."Cinta Sastrowardoyo," mulainya. "Panggil aja tante"Milea mah bisa apa selain cengo. Kok kayak mirip kisah Dilan yak?"Tante Cinta yang bakalan jadi sugar mommy kamu"





	Tante Cinta & Milea

Pagi itu di hari jumat, Milea cuman bisa panik dalam hati. Gimana nggak mau panik, coba. Ini udah hampir setengah sepuluh pagi, tapi Dilan belum dateng ke café. Padahal Dilan anaknya nggak pernah mau terlambat tiap dateng ke café. Apalagi nggak pake acara ngasih kabar ke Milea.

 

Seharusnya Dilan nelpon Milea kalo dia datengnya telat, atau mungking nggak masuk. Harusnya. Tapi sejak 20 menit awal shift hari ini, Dilan belum juga kontakin Milea. Tapi pas ditelepon Milea tadi, hpnya Dilan mati. Karena ini bukan bandung, Milea nggak bisa nelpon ke mamahnya Dilan buat nanyain kabar anaknya itu. Dilan bener-bener nggak bisa dijangkau Milea sekarang.

 

Apalagi, pagi ini seharusnya jadwal Dilan jadi kasir. Otomatis, penggemar setianya Dilan notis keabsenan sang pujaan dan Milea dihujanin pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang pada intinya, berbau hal yang sama. Duh.

 

("Dilan kok nggak ada, ce?" —  "Lagi sakit ya Dilannya?" — "kamu udah telpon Dilan kan?" — "Dilan ada dimana, ce?" — dan lain sejenisnya) 

 

Untung aja, Milea masuk orang yang sabar. Kalo nggak, udah panas paling tuh kuping tiap hari dengerin pertanyaan/omelan fans clubnya Dilan. Biasa lah itu. Dilan telat sepuluh menit aja ditanyain orang kenapa. 

 

Sejak agal jadian ama Dilan, cara Milea ngelakuin Dilan langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia malah jadi kayak sahabat plus ibu buat temennya itu. Apa-apa yang Dilan butuhin pasti Milea sediain. Dilan pun kalo butuh apa-apa pasti bilang ke Milea. Makanya jangan heran lah kalo Dilan yang nggak laporan bikin Milea khawatir.

 

(Apalagi akhir-akhir ini, Dilan lagi deket ama si om 'batman' / 'aquaman'. Bukannya mau zuudzon, tapi ya kali aja Dilan yang telat hari ini ada hubungannya ama si om)

 

Tapi ya, mau ngapain juga Milea nggak bisa. Yang bisa dia lakuin sekarang ya nungguin dua hal. Kalo nggak nugguin Dilan ya nungguin shift kelar, biar Milea bisa langsung samperin kontrakannya Dilan.

 

Sambil nunggu, Milea harus ambil alih shiftnya Dilan. Sesekali nengokin di luar café, kali aja Dilan dateng.

 

Tapi jam 9:50 pagi, yang dateng bukan Dilan sayangnya.

 

Tapi si om bareng perempuan yang kayaknya, pernah Milea liat.

 

Milea pengen nanya langsung ke om, kali aja dia tau Dilan kemana. Tapi bawa-bawa perempuan kayak gini, Milea nyium ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi dia (sok) santai aja, gak nunjukkin apapun selain senyuman.

 

"Selamat pagi, selamat datang," sapa Milea kepada dua orang di depannya itu. Perempuannya sih ngebales senyuman Milea, tapi si om kayak lagi nyari sesuatu.

 

Atau lebih tepatnya —

 

"Dilan absen?"

 

_— nyari Dilan._

 

Milea pengen nanya plus marah plus nyalahin si om barengan. Katanya pdkt, kok malah gak tau kemana Dilannya? 

 

Oh iya. Bawa perempuan dianya hari ini.

 

"Lagi keluar bentar, kak"

 

Si om kayaknya nggak percaya ama omongan Milea, tapi mau nggak mau dia cuman bisa ngangguk aja.

 

"Oh ya, kita berdua mau pesan American breakfast sama... Kamu pengen teh apa kopi?" 

 

"Kopi pahit"

 

"Yaudah. American breakfast ama kopi pahit dan teh"

 

Milea pengen ngangkat alis tapi sayangnya gaboleh. Makanya dia senyam-senyum aja terus sambil nulis pesanannya si om sama perempuan itu.

 

Sesuai prosedur, Milea minta si om dan perempuan itu buat tulis 'nama' mereka di kertas pesanan. (yang pasti gak bakal ditulis nama aslinya)

 

Love, Om R (disertai sebuah emoji hati)

 

(Milea bertanya-tanya, tulisan ini diajukan untuk siapa)

 

**_#MiCin#_ **

 

(Setelah Dilan pergi, Rangga cengo dua menit. 

 

"Cinta," Panggil Rangga sambil garukin meja kayu café. "Kamu kenapa tulis emoji hati di situ? Kan Dilan saya ngambek jadinya"

 

Cinta ketawa salting sambil garukin pelipisnya.

 

"Kan aku cuman pengen ngode ke kasir tadi... Siapa namanya?"

 

"Milea" 

 

"Iya Milea," Cinta ngangkat bahunya. "Mana aku tau kalo dianggap salah pacar kamu"

 

"Jangankan pacar," Rangga jedotin dahinya ke meja, "Pdkt saja sukses kamu gagalkan hari ini")

 

**_#MiCin#_ **

 

Biar salah paham nggak semakin bersarang di hati semua orang, Cinta mutusin buat ngambil sebuah langkah besar.

 

Besoknya dia nyamperin Milea secara langsung di café.

 

Untungnya saat itu, Milea bertugas sebagai penyaji makanan. Sebelum Milea buru-buru pergi ninggalin Cinta, perempuan 29 tahun itu langsung angkat suara.

 

"Permisi? Bisa diminta waktunya sebentar, dek?" 

 

"Iya?"

 

"Duduk duku mau ya, dek?"

 

Milea yang setengah kaget setengah bingung, cuman bisa iyain permintaan Cinta.

 

"Kenapa ya, mbak?"

 

Cinta nunjukkin senyumnya yang disetel kayak pengen minta maaf gitu. Padahal lagi nahan buat nggak smirk. 

 

"Jadi sebenarnya, saya mau ngelurusin sesuatu," Cinta (sok) buang nafas. "Saya cuman asisten Rangga di kantor, nggak lebih nggak kurang"

 

Tapi Milea malah ngangkat alis, "Rangga?"

 

Cinta buru-buru nepukin jidatnya.

 

"Oh, dia belum bilang namanya yah?" Cinta malah ketawa. "Yang kalian kenal sebagai om itu namanya Rangga," jelasnya.

 

Mulut Milea otomatis ngebentuk bulatan kecil. R nya ternyata Rangga, kirain Romeo, atau Roma, kayak yang dia ama pikirin beberapa hari lalu.

 

 _Ih lucu_ , batin Cinta. Dasar jiwanya emang keras, tipe perempuan mandiri. Tapi kalo liat yang lucu-lucu mah gak nahan dianya atuh.

 

Tapi Cinta nyoba perkuat penguasaan dirinya. Anggaplah ujian.

 

"Jangan bilang ke Dilan, tapi" 

 

"Siap, mba," balas Milea, agak antusias sambil angguk-angguk. _Nah kan. Ni anak manusia apa anak anjing sih? Gemesin banget ah._

 

"Tapi sebenarnya soal kemarin," Cinta senyum lagi. "Aku sukanya sama kamu, bukan sama Dilan apalagi Rangga"

 

_**#MiCin#** _

 

Tanpa ngomong apa-apa, Milea langsung berdiri dari duduknya sambil ancang-ancang mau pergi. Sedikit hati Cinta retak gara-gara reaksi Milea yang satu ini. 

 

"Kenapa dek? Gak biasa ketemu LGBT?" Tanya Cinta, sebelum Milea bisa ninggalin dia.

 

Milea berhenti lalu balik badan. Bukan itu alasannya. Bukan.

 

"Bukan gitu, mbak. Tapi aku belum kenal mbak, itu aja"

 

"kalo begitu, sini kita kenalan," Cinta berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu nawarin tangannya ke Milea dalam gestur kenalan.

 

"Cinta Sastrowardoyo," mulainya. "Panggil aja tante"

 

Milea mah bisa apa selain cengo. Kok kayak mirip kisah Dilan yak?

 

"Tante Cinta yang bakalan jadi sugar mommy kamu"

 

_**#MiCin#** _

**Author's Note:**

> Bagi yang bingung dan kurang penjelasan, INI BENTUK SPINOFF DARI FANFIKSI RANDILAN, SELAMAT PAGI, OM GANTENG. Ya kali aja ada yang belon pernah mampir kesana, mampir kuy wwww tapi gapapa juga sih gak mampir, tapi pasti bakalan bingung sendiri kalo nggak mampir :)


End file.
